


They've Escaped

by Intergenre



Category: Original Work, They've Escaped
Genre: Monsters, Robots, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergenre/pseuds/Intergenre
Summary: Thousands of monsters and creatures are stored here, with incredible amount of work put in to keeping them in, and all it takes is for it all to come crashing down is one single thing escaping its cell.





	They've Escaped

It was her first day on the job, but she wasn't very concerned about it. Yes, the guy who had offered the job was a little sketchy, but she needed a job, and they were paying.

Her supervisor showed her the basics of the control panel she was supposed to man. It was covered in screens and buttons, but apparently her job was to monitor the screens, and to direct incoming calls to the correct location. Simple enough

It was boring, but not as much as she thought it would be, some of the phone calls were bizarre, talking about experiments and test subjects, she almost felt as if she were directly involved in whatever science was happening here.

The novelty of that wore off after a few hours, and between calls she kind of goofed off, most of the screens were dark and had little activity.

Just as she was dozing off, she heard a voice, whispering in her ear. “Do as she requests”

She started awake, nearly falling out of her chair. she sat still listening, before shrugging, and settled back in her chair.

And then there was a tapping noise. She looked around the small room she was in. She didn't see anything, so she leaned back in her chair again. And once again, there was a distinct tapping noise. Listening closely, it almost sounded like someone tapping on a window. But the only glass in the room was on... the screens. 

Looking through all the monitors, she found the culprit. One of the screens was filled with a blank white face. It was smooth, almost gleaming, and the only features were two holes where the eyes would be, with a small glowing white dot in each, and each one had a black line bisecting it, starting at the top of its face, and running down to the bottom. Underneath was a long, thin, black neck, boney and spindly. It tapped the screen again, with a gaunt black hand, the fingers inhumanly long, and the entire finger was as white as bone, and dangerously sharp.

Once she made eye contact with it stopped, then held up a single finger then pointed down, then it held up two fingers, and then pointed left. 

Her brow furrowed in confusion. She looked at the label above the screen. It only said subject: PUNISH-004. She looked down at the ‘subject’ who held up 1 finger again, then pointed down. 

She looked where it was pointing. There was a red button labeled ‘door lock’

She hesitated, looked back up at the subject, who nodded, so she pushed it. 

There was a loud noise as the door to the room locked. On the screen, the creature tilted its head, as if hearing a distant noise. Then it shook its head, and held up two fingers, then pointed left. 

Realizing what it was saying, she looked at the button two to the left of the first one. It was red, and labeled “VENTILATION: OFF”

She pressed it, and the hum of vents faded away. The creature glanced at something offscreen, then nodded. Then it was gone, leaving just an empty black enclosure on the screen, there was a wrenching noise, and a small grate skidded across the floor. 

As she contemplated what she just did, she heard something a noise in the walls. Then another one. Then a thump in the vent above her. She looked up, and saw two white lights through the grate. 

With a swift motion, the grate was dislodged, and fell onto the ground, inches from her. Then The subject jumped down, it landed lightly on the control panel, and she got her first real look at it. It's entire body was gaunt and bony, as if it's black skin was stretched taut over a skeleton too big for it. It's arms were long, ending in the white tipped hands. It's legs were identical to its arms, but smaller, weaker, they just hung from its body. It's neck was eerily long, but it was hunched towards its body, and atop was the smooth, blank, hard face. It was standing on four spider-like, spindly legs that started in the middle of its back, and they reached around it's broad shoulders and thin torso, before ending in another sharp, white tipped point. It was wearing a black prison jumpsuit, with the name PUNISH-004 printed on the side of the chest in small white print

The whole thing covered the entire panel, and it easily towered over her. 

Then the second ended, and it slammed her with one of its large hands. It was stronger than its gaunt form suggested, and she went sprawling against the wall. She braced for the final blow, but it didn't come, she peeked her eyes open, and she saw that it was completely ignoring her. It knocked the chair away with one of its spider-like legs. And began working the panel, a number of screens and prompts popped up, and each time it sped through, as if it had uses computers its entire life, and after only a few seconds, a map popped up, it was of the entire facility, and it was massive, and on one of the floors, there was a red, blinking dot. 

The creature nodded, satisfied, and then closed out of it. Then it hit a button, and the door opened. Two armed guards stood there. they started, and then opened fire. Their target flattened itself against the computer panel, and then, when there was a pause in the firing, it raised its head and screamed.

If asked to describe how it sounded. She would not have been able to explain. It was silent, she didn't hear a thing. But she felt the noise, and could almost see it emanating from its mouth less face. It hurt, and she curled into herself. The guards flinched, and that gave the creature its chance. It lept forward, covering the distance in an instant. It knocked one guard away with a backhand, and slashed the others wrist with one of its legs. The guard dropped the guns and stumbled back. The creature glared, and started forward. Another gunshot rang out. The subject jerked, and turned its head to glare at its attacker. The other guard had mangled to get a shot off. There was a pregnant pause, and he elected to shoot it again. Before he could, it tore his gun from him, and then plunged its fingers into his chest, before slashing him with one of its legs. It slammed one of its other legs into the other guard, long ways, so it just knocked him out. It turned to her, rising to its full height, it’s glowing white eyes narrowing, before it took off, faster than she would have thought. And then it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my own personal website to this account, because why not
> 
> https://intergenre.com/f/theyve-escaped-1


End file.
